


Here we know that Christmas will be green and bright

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Christmas, Established Relationship, Hawaii, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: Suddenly Sebastian finds Christmas to be even more beautiful.





	Here we know that Christmas will be green and bright

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in this 'verse:[ Wehe 'ana](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773740). Won't make much sense as a stand-alone read.

The sun is high in the late morning sky, bright and blazing. The rays warm the sand between his toes as he walks down the beach. It's a beautiful morning so he forgoes his shirt; the weight and the coarse fabric of his backpack the only thing between his skin and the breeze.

He looks out at the sea, his sunglasses and the baseball cap pulled over his head  protecting his gaze from the sun’s glare reflected upon the clear blue waters. He catches sight of a surfer in a Santa hat catching a wave, the red and white fabric a stark contrast against the ocean’s blue all around him.

A smile creeps on his lips.

This is his second Christmas in Hawai'i and he’s beginning to appreciate all that is different here than what he had always known growing up in Washington. Gone are white Christmases of his childhood and the biting cold. Christmas on this gorgeous island of O’ahu is just like in the Bing Crosby song; _Here we know that Christmas will be green and bright._

He continues his walk down the beach, gingerly side-stepping a group of children- no older than six, perhaps- making a Christmas tree out of sand next to their impressively detailed sandcastle. As he passes, he hears them squeal in delight when one of the children set a hardened starfish- its life long expired- on top of their sand-Christmas tree; their version of _Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

His smile grows wider. Christmas is beautiful anywhere, he thinks. White and snow- or green and bright.

Then his gaze catches on something, _someone_ lazing shirtless just a ways down near the water, on a patch miraculously vacant amidst the crowded beach. And suddenly he finds Christmas to be even more beautiful.

Blaine Anderson, his partner in every sense of the word.

“What’s with the backpack?” Blaine asks when he’s close.

“Do you see anywhere I can keep my gun wearing these board shorts, Anderson?” he answers teasingly.

Blaine rolls his eyes and turns his face up to the sky. He can’t help but stare at the droplets of water on his partner’s olive skin. Blaine must’ve gone for a swim before he arrived.

“Only you would go to the beach packing a firearm, Sebastian,” Blaine huffs, his tone fond, finding his gaze again. “Or is it firearms? Plural.”

He laughs. Blaine’s not entirely wrong as he thinks about his trusted SIG-Sauer P226 wrapped in a towel in his backpack- and his six-shooter safely tucked under the seat of his car back at the parking lot. Blaine knows him well.

“Once a Navy SEAL, always a Navy SEAL.”

“ _Semper Fi_ ,” Blaine says.

He scrunches his nose. “That’s the Marines, Blaine.”

Blaine chuckles. “I know. I also know it irks you when people mix up _Semper Fi_ and _Semper Fortis_.”

He smiles. Blaine really does know him well.

His heart flutters a little at that. Only a little. The hearts of Navy SEALs _do not_ flutter. At least not a lot, he reasons. But with Blaine, everything is an exception.

He finally crouches down next Blaine, discarding his sunglasses and the baseball cap, leaning in to kiss this partner of his. He lingers in the kisses, reluctant to ever let it end.

Soon, each glide of their lips turn hungry and heated, as the sun shines down on them. The beach is packed this Christmas morning but their patch on the beach feels like an isolated island, a hidden paradise- just for them.

Blaine pulls him down and he gladly drapes his body over his partner’s, the sand soft under them. It's blissful and he can't help but grind down against Blaine.

Breaking the kiss, Blaine chuckles. “I would ask ‘ _Is that a Glock in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?_ ’ but you specifically said there’s no place for you to pack a gun in those board shorts of yours.”

He groans when Blaine’s hand trails down his body and palms his hardening arousal through his shorts.

“Well, Merry Christmas to me,” he purrs as he pecks kisses over Blaine’s jawline, down his neck.

His partner chuckles again and he feels the sweet rumble of the laugh against his lips. Blaine then brings up both his hands to cup his face as he hovers over this man who’s made him feel so welcomed, so much at home on this island. Not counting the first hostile couple of months, that is.

Another wide smile breaks upon his face as the waves soothingly break upon the shore. He can’t imagine how they had gotten  _here_ , being partners in every aspect, based on their first meeting.

“ _Mele Kalikimaka_ , Sebastian,” Blaine breathes, carding his fingers through his sweat-damped sandy brown hair. 

His Navy SEAL heart flutters, and trembles, and aches- in the best of ways.

He’s falling. For Blaine. Or fallen. He’s not quite sure. But it’s... beautiful.

Just like Christmas anywhere. White and snow- or green and bright; beautiful. And made even more so with Blaine.

“Merry Christmas, Blaine.”

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.  
> And **Merry Christmas** to those celebrating.


End file.
